One Winged Angel
by Junelotus
Summary: After the Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock wakes up and finds himself with one wing. The mysterious weaver who made him the wing is also making another for John. Sherlock has three month before the weaver completes the job. Sherlock/John, Mycroft/Lestrade.
1. Chapter 1

作者的碎碎念：

1.这些美人们都不属于我他们属于BBC和柯南道尔老人家。要是属于我的话…你们懂的。

2.故事承接的是S2E3卷福跳了之后。。。我不知道算不算含有AU，不过我确实按照自己的构想改了一些时间顺序什么的，希望不会构成混乱。

3.我知道我写文很残心理描写长的一比那啥，要是伤了谁的眼我真的很抱歉(╥﹏╥)

4.我是用中文写的…呃，也许将来我会把它翻译成英文的，因为我在写中文的时候脑子里还在蹦相应的英文。当然这个前提是我写得完的话。没错这太有可能是个坑了…

5.暂时就这样…

* * *

><p>1.<p>

Sherlock能感觉到自己在悠悠转醒，他试着张开眼睛，可是—眼前的景色没有什么不同，仍然是一片漆黑。

有什么东西不对劲。

他敏锐地认识到这一点，闭上眼睛，再睁开。什么都没有改变。哦，不太好，这并不在他的计划之中。他转了转自己的眼珠子，再凝神去看，渐渐能够分辨出眼前一点深灰色的阴影。脸上有了轻柔的感觉，像是被什么东西轻轻拂动着。

他还想再仔细分辨的时候，透过面前不知何物的屏障的光线似乎强了一些。他听到有人在说话，在喊他的名字。

"Sherlock？Sherlock？我知道你醒了。现在快点把它收起来。"

哦，是Mycroft。不过他在说什么？把什么收起来？自己不是已经很努力地缩成一团了吗？

准是这家伙在说胡话了。大概是长期以来减肥失败导致压力过大造成他终于崩坏了…

他脑子里还有一个小小的声音在说，oh Sherlock，你再清楚不过了，崩坏的不是Mycroft，而是你自己。

他听见Mycroft叹了口气，接着一只手抚上了他的背部。"放松，Sherlock，放松一点，张开…"

等一下…那似乎不是他的背…

Sherlock猛地坐起身来，房间里立时发出一声惨叫。

Sherlock花了五分钟来决定接受这个现实，现在他的两片肩胛骨中心的下方，长出了一只巨大的白色羽翼。它是活着的，和自己相连，就好像从出生时就在自己体内一样自然。

"哦抱歉，我知道你对Moriarty说了什么，'我或许是站在天使那一边的，不过永远不要把我想成他们之中的一员。'真是遗憾啊Sherlock，现在你不得不成为他们之中的一员了。"

Mycroft的腔调带着虚假的嘲笑，在那之下却压抑着真实的欢快。不过Sherlock没时间去研究他的哥哥现在在想些什么。Mycroft提醒了他一件很重要的事情，Moriarty。他看着Moriarty饮弹自尽，逼得自己无路可退，在和John通话之后，张开手臂在自己室友绝望的凝视中跳下了屋顶。

自己没死？不过也不像是自己之前计划的那样…

"不不不，当然不是你和巴兹那个女孩—她叫什么来着？Mol…随便了，你们的计划并不是百分之百安全的，如果你跳下来时离预定的角度偏了3°，恐怕你试图伪造的那个现场就是真的了。"

Oh 讨厌的Mycroft，我绝对不会跳错角度的！还有右手手臂上那该死的夹板！如果没有你多此一举的保护措施我想我根本不需要这东西！Sherlock几乎要对他吼起来，不过他并没有这样做。他正在试图观察自己的翅膀。

"当然，你准备好的那袋子血浆还是派上用场了，"Mycroft非常可笑地歪了歪头，那动作就像一个十来岁的男孩子，"非常成功的伪装，我得称赞你一句…别揪，"他皱着眉头拨开Sherlock试图从自己翅膀上拔下一根羽毛的左手，"你的翅膀有伤，而且还没长全，你不希望再少一些羽毛了。另外那很疼，我可以向你保证。"

Sherlock抬头看了他一眼，放下手，高傲地仰起下巴："预备解释一下这些吗？"

Mycroft再次歪了歪头，注视了他一会儿，在床边坐了下来，一手仍然扶着他的黑伞。Sherlock强忍着把他踹下去的冲动，不过他的羽毛还是竖起来了一点，像一只炸毛的天鹅。

"自从Moriarty离开我的掌控之后，我就知道会有这么一天，而就像John说的，我的错误给了他最好的武器。"Mycroft仰着头，他的表情和嗓音都平静稳定一如往常，但是Sherlock仍然探测到了一些不寻常的东西，在那安定的表面之下如沸水一样翻滚不停，嘶声尖叫，"我知道你和他的最后对抗已经无法避免，但是我必须想办法挽回。"

"而这就是你想出的办法？"

Sherlock应该生气的，他应该对Mycroft怒吼起来，把他赶出自己的房间，但是他看着坐在自己对面的人用力保持着昂起的脖子和握着伞柄的手背上因为用力暴起的青筋，他并没有发作，只是用他平常的语调问道，甚至—还带了一点点安抚的意味。太生涩了，Sherlock不会安抚别人的。他希望Mycroft没有听出来。

Mycroft的目光闪烁了一下，"是的。我拜托一个人为你编织出这个翅膀，在你遭遇危险的时候，它会展开来保护你—这是我能提供的最后一层保护。抱歉Sherlock，你知道我不能在这件事上冒险。"

Sherlock未置可否，Mycroft顿了一下，继续说："但是准备的时间不够，你的翅膀还没有完成，我不得不提早把它放进你的身体里。这是个不完全的保护，但是毕竟还是起作用了。过几个礼拜，它会长好的。"

"给我看看你的。"Sherlock忽然开口道。

Mycroft沉默了一会儿，终于放开了他的伞。他转过去背对着Sherlock，走到房间的另一端，脱下西装，解开领带，扔开衬衫。他白皙光滑的背部呈现在Sherlock眼前两秒钟，然后从上面张开了巨大的羽翼。他的羽毛比Sherlock的长一些，也更丰满，微微发灰。Mycroft转过头来望着他。

Sherlock皱起了眉头。

"为什么？"他看起来很有兴致。Mycroft耸耸肩，收起了那只翅膀，重新穿好衣服。

"那个人给了我一对翅膀，不过我把其中的一只给了别人。而那个人觉得这样很有趣，所以也只为你做了一只。哦—准确来讲还是一对，不过你得到的只有一只。"

"你把你的右翼给了谁？那个人是谁？我的另一只翅膀又会是由谁得到？"

"哦，"Mycroft扣好最后一枚扣子，微笑了一下，"我亲爱的兄弟，为什么不做你的演绎呢？"

他笑着在Sherlock的咒骂和Anthea的敲门声中走了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"多久了？"

Mycroft再次出现在Sherlock面前时，劈头就被扔来这个问题。

"五年了。"他轻松的回答换来了Sherlock一声挫败的呻吟："见鬼，我居然都不知道！"

"我的保密工作做得很好，"成功瞒过自己弟弟的这个事实让Mycroft心情更好了，"而且你没有必要知道这件事，不到最危险的关头，这个力量是不会被拿出来使用的。超自然的力量不应该存在—至少，不应该被泄露出去。你知道我不喜欢冒险。"

"而我正相反。"Sherlock嘟囔了一句，再次抬起头。他已经能够收起自己的羽翼了。他坐直身体，放出自己的翅膀。"我猜一只翅膀也可以飞？"

"可以，不过学习掌握平衡的过程比较辛苦。"Mycroft在一张椅子上坐了下来，"如果你想学我可以为你安排一个体育馆。不过你得知道，飞行的能力并没有多大的实用价值，现在的英国没有什么地方能让你放心的飞而不被看到，不论白天还是晚上。人们会把你当成侵略地球的外星人。"

"刚好给你增添一些工作量。"Sherlock不客气地回嘴道。

"Sherlock，Sherlock…"Mycroft摇着头，"你还想拖多长时间呢？"

Sherlock有些迷惑地望向他。

"想想你做了什么。"Mycroft提醒道。

他做了什么？…哦，他骗过了John，独自去见Moriarty；他眼睁睁地看着Moriarty死在自己眼前，却仍然摆脱不了被设下的谜题；为了John，为了他的"朋友们"，他不得不做出选择；他站在屋顶上，和John最后一次通话；他记得John绝望的眼神，他让John看着自己；他在John的眼前跳下了房顶…

哦，John，John，他对John做了什么…

他的气息开始不稳，"…John，他还好吗？"从醒来开始他明明已经喝了几桶水了，可是这时候嗓子忽然干涩的不像话。

"你觉得呢？"Mycroft的伞尖轻轻点在地上。Sherlock回忆起John穿过马路，被自行车撞倒在地；John喃喃地念着："他是我的朋友，他是我的朋友…"；John隔着人群握住自己的手腕，虚弱却坚定有力；John在别人的拉扯下终于放开了手；John瘫坐在地上…

"他看不到我的翅膀。"他对Mycroft说。

"哦他可以，如果你决定让他看到的话。"Mycroft说，"但是没错，那个时候他看不到。他以为你死了。"

Sherlock几乎丧失了反应能力。

他终于知道有什么不对了。他以为这是个完美的计划，自己假装跳楼而死，让Moriarty的人放过John他们，然后自己可以利用Mycroft的网络将所有的残党一网打尽，再回去找John，但是他忽略了—哦，一如既往地—他忽略了John可能产生的反应。

哦，他忠实勇敢的John，他的军医，他的博客写手，他的助手，他的室友，他唯一的朋友。

"多久了？"

"你躺了一个星期。翅膀没有完成所以很抱歉你还是有一点轻微脑震荡；右手小臂有轻微骨裂，夹板再过两个礼拜就可以拿下去了。另外我想第一次使用这个力量也透支了你全部的体力—我怀疑之前的几天你也没有好好休息。"

Sherlock没有回答，他的内心分成两部分，一部分在挣扎着，一部分却模糊地怀疑：我为什么要感到挣扎？因为John吗？因为我的计划并没有算进去John的情感，所以我可能对他造成了很大的伤害吗？Sherlock—为什么你会蠢到忘记了John的想法呢？还有，Sherlock，为什么你忽然开始在意"感情"这种东西了呢？—你之前怎么会都没有在意过呢？—可是它对你来说不就是无聊的化学反应吗？…

"停下，Sherlock。"他抬起头，Mycroft站在身边，表情看上去还是平静如常，可是他能够感觉到有什么东西不同了。就像是空气中泛开的透明波纹，他看不见但是能感受到。

"Mycroft，你对我做了什么？"

Mycroft赞许地笑了。"啊，我就知道你会察觉到的。不过真的很快…超过了我的预期。"

"Mycroft！"

"放松，Sherlock，放轻松。这是你自己做出的选择，不是我。嘿，别这样瞪着我。好吧，这么说，你的片翼唯一的作用就是保护你，这你明白吧？好好好，我说重点—除了在必要时候将你整个包裹起来、让你可以飞翔之外，每一只羽翼因人而异，会给予它的所有者一个利于保护他的附加能力。编织者告诉我，你的羽翼为你选择的是增加的感知力。"

"感知力？"Sherlock十分怀疑地四下看了一圈，又开始专注地打量Mycroft，后者有些无奈地示意他停下。

"不是对客观环境那一类的感知力，那方面你已经是天才了，不需要再多。"他绽出一个微笑，"是对情感的感知力，Sherlock。"

有那么两分钟，Sherlock就直直地盯着他，一句话都没有说。Holmes家的两兄弟玩起了大眼瞪小眼的幼稚游戏，而年长的那个显然觉得趣味无穷，微笑着转动手上的伞，眼睛眨也不眨一下。

Sherlock觉得自己的怒气终于接近爆破点了，他吼了出来："我不需要那种东西！"

"哦亲爱的Sherlock，你以为你不需要，但是事实上那正是你缺少的东西。"Mycroft的声音没有变化，可是Sherlock能够模糊地察觉他的悲伤，"你一直将情感弃如敝履，不在意身边的人怎么看你。我可以理解—但是想想看吧，John，你在意他吗？你骗了他，Sherlock，我知道你是为了救他，但是你骗了他。你在他眼前自杀，想想你对他造成的伤害，想想这是多么可怕的伤口，想想如果他知道真相之后，会怎么想—"

"够了！"Sherlock狂暴地想要抓住什么东西，他挥舞着双手，最后却只能抓住自己凌乱的一头卷发。他开始明白了，他能够感觉到的，绝望，恐惧。他开始明白了Moriarty的话：我会烧了你的心。哦，死亡，死亡并不是最可怕的，痛苦才是。而生活在这样的痛苦中，简直就是地狱。

他开始明白了情感，多亏了这只他不想要的翅膀。而他多么希望他永远不需要明白。

"告诉我，Mycroft，"他嘶哑着嗓子说，"我的另一只翅膀…是不是给了John？"

Mycroft的怜惜流进他的心里，微微缓解了无边无际的寒冷。"是的。但是它还没有编好。"

"附加的…是什么？"他猜他不想知道那个答案，但是他需要听Mycroft说出来。

Mycroft俯下身摸了摸他的头："遗忘的能力，Sherlock。"


	3. Chapter 3

3.

John在起居室的沙发上惊醒。他大口地呼吸着，任凭汗湿的后背瘫软在垫子上。他不敢闭上眼睛。那一瞬的黑暗之后，就是那天他看到的阳光，从那个逆光站立的人身后透出来，刺伤了他的眼睛，然后所有的颜色都变成了从某个人脑后绽放的血花。

他捏紧了拳头，使劲眨了眨眼睛，从沙发上站了起来。他晃了一下，伸手扶住沙发。腰背和颈后都很酸，他抬眼看了下钟，早上五点。脚边放着他的笔记本电脑，现在上面漂浮着屏保。他一定是昨晚看着它就在沙发上睡着了。

哦，五点。五点他能干什么？John捡起了电脑，站起身。他知道他不能再回去睡觉了。哈，现在他再也不做关于阿富汗的噩梦了，但是他不知道还要多久，他才能把Sherlock倒在街上、鲜血从他脑后流淌出一地的景象从自己看到的每一个画面里抹去。

多久呢。他苦笑着问自己，一边走进厨房去泡茶。

五点，五点他能干什么？他打开电视，新闻—哦，再也不会有会让Sherlock感兴趣的案子了。他调了台，肥皂剧—Sherlock每次都在看到他看这些东西的时候毫不掩饰自己的鄙视之情；电影—Sherlock从来不能保证安静不剧透让他安心看到结尾；一个台在上演家庭纠纷—兄弟之间的意气之争，哦，Holmes家那两个天才却又幼稚的可笑的兄弟…

John关了电视，遥控器被他扔到房间另一头。

他把笔记本放在桌子上，打开iTunes想放首歌来分散一下注意力，可是他看着屏幕，才想起来Sherlock在某次他放流行乐的第二天把他的列表全删了，自顾自放进去了他的巴赫他的施博尔他的约阿希姆。John砰地一声阖上他的笔记本电脑，真心希望没有摔坏它的屏幕。

这样不行，他对自己说。

他不是不知道，走出阴影并最终痊愈的第一步就是开始面对现实。但是现在的他做不到。他不是逃避现实，他是不得不让自己分心，不能去想关于Sherlock的任何一件事。否则他也不知道自己什么时候就会崩溃。

哦，他不愿意想象这样的后果。他是个军人，他中了一枪仍然活着从阿富汗的战场上走下来。他挺起的脊背不能折断，否则他可以预感到，他将再也无法站起来。

Lestrade他们都错了。Sherlock出事之后，好心的探长打电话给John工作的诊所替他请了个长假。可是他不明白，John不需要假期。他需要工作，他需要很多的工作，繁忙能占据他的大脑，让他不必每分每秒都在眼前重现那个张开双臂像是要展翅飞翔的身影。

也许他每天睡眠都不足三四个小时，那又怎样呢？Sherlock工作的时候连续几天不吃不睡也是常事—哦，现在John不再需要扮演一个老妈子的角色了，他不必买两人份的牛奶，不必回家的时候记着给那个躺在沙发上喊无聊的家伙带外卖不必盯着他吃下去，也不必担心在上楼的时候会听到手枪把对面的墙打穿的震耳响声。水开了，他走进厨房，现在他也不必泡两人份的茶了。

John盯着自己手边的两个杯子看了很久。等他回过神来的时候，他完全不记得在过去的这几分钟里，他都想了些什么。或者在那段时间里他的大脑根本就是空白的。

他泡好自己的茶，喝了一口，忽然全身都开始颤抖。

Sherlock还活在这里，活在221B，活在John身边的每一寸空气里。而他要带着这份记忆活下去，也许在很长的一段时间里他会痛苦，会被噩梦和回忆反复折磨，直到不知哪一天他终于可以不带悲伤地想起他曾经的挚友，他会重新对人讲述Sherlock Holmes这个世界上唯一的咨询侦探的故事，或许还会写本书出来，让更多的人知道这个本身就像一个传奇一样的年轻人，他的一生虽然短暂，却散发出无比强烈的光芒。

—哦这份想法不错，给了他一些支持下去的勇气。

—尽管当这光芒一瞬间消散之后，离他最近的人不可避免的感受到了深入骨髓的寒冷。

那也值回票价了，John自嘲地勾起嘴角。天啊，他几乎快要忘了怎么笑了，脸上感觉好僵硬。John握了握拳。他不能忘记，他不会忘记。

John Watson唯一不会的事情就是遗忘，不论这些记忆—阿富汗，Sherlock，或者自己的家庭，父母和Harry—给自己带来多少痛苦，他总有一天能够带着这些记忆活下去，并且为此骄傲。

是的，他为Sherlock感到骄傲。他的天才，他的像个孩子一样的情商和处世态度，他的颧骨和他的深色卷发，他的烟雾一样的淡蓝瞳孔，他像大理石一样洁白的身体…他的每一分每一寸都值得他的室友他的搭档他的朋友感到骄傲。他是最棒的。

John不会忘记他，不会忘记任何关于他的事，哪怕是他曾经把人头放进冰箱里这样可怕的行为—哦天哪，John又有一点想笑了。这是个好兆头。

221B冰冷的空气在下一个瞬间挤压过来，将他拽回现实，让他透不过气。不行，现在还不是时候。John放下杯子，用最快的速度打点好自己，冲出了门。

他不会忘记，他只是需要时间。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

他还有三个月。

Mycroft告诉他，距离那个神秘的编织者做好John的翅膀之前，还有三个月时间。埋下的种子已经发芽，羽翼的脉动正在生长，与时间的齿轮一起向前，无人能挡。

"你还有时间思考，该怎样面对他。"Mycroft说。他给Anthea下达了命令，M15将完全配合他剿灭Moriarty残党的行动。还有已经为他准备好的体育馆，地板上铺满了垫子，保证他就算掉下来也不会再摔成脑震荡。

这一次Sherlock真的很感激Mycroft的帮助，虽然感谢的话在舌尖滚了几番还是没说出去，但是Mycroft全从他脸上看出来了。狡猾的M15头子关门的时候冲他调皮地眨了眨眼，Sherlock简直不知道该用什么表情面对这个惊悚的场面。

他还有三个月…三个月。他真的得感谢Mycroft，现在还有工作让他做来占据他的大脑，让他可以暂时逃开面对John的事。哦这太不像Sherlock了，Sherlock从来不逃避什么，他甚至乐于面对危险。可是John—他那坚强勇敢的军医，又可爱得像只泰迪熊一样的博客作家—成为了Sherlock唯一不敢面对的事物。

Sherlock痛恨这个翅膀为自己带来的能力。他能够想象出John的痛苦了，而那尽数转化为了他自己的痛苦。他想象着John坐在221B里，每一个房间，每一件摆设，甚至每一寸的空气都在提醒这个老实的军医，他曾经有个室友来着，而那个该死的自大的做决定从来不和自己商量的家伙一个多礼拜之前当着自己的面跳下了好几层楼，他的血就在自己眼前流了一地。

Sherlock不需要想象如果当着自己的面跳下来的是John的话自己会怎样—他根本不敢想象，没有John的世界—他只要想到John脸上可能的茫然的表情，就已经心痛到需要大口呼吸了。

心痛对他来说是一种新奇的体验。心因性疼痛，没有器质性病理基础，由心理因素引起。Sherlock不记得自己曾经有过这种感觉。他猜想也许这也会像尼古丁贴片一样渐渐产生一些抗药性来容忍更大程度的痛苦。于是他从对Moriarty的追捕、对自己翅膀的实验中又抽出了一点时间，在脑海里反复地描绘John的样子。头几个晚上他成宿成宿地睡不着，噩梦折磨得他大汗淋漓，整天都十分疲惫，这是他从没经历过的精神状态。他简直太好奇了。

后来他渐渐能够控制一些情绪了，他对John的想念被延长到了更多的范围，他想John不再需要买两人份的牛奶了，不再需要给自己带外卖了，泡茶的时候只需要倒一个杯子就足够…他垂着头，一只手放在自己胸口，洁白的翅膀微微垂下来，构成了一幅优雅绝美的画面。

有人敲了敲门。

这个时候来找他，只有可能是关于Moriarty余党的信息。Sherlock花了两秒调整一下自己，说道："请进。"

体育馆的门打开了。Anthea抱着一摞材料走进来。"好消息，Mr. Holmes，"她把材料放在墙边的桌子上，微笑着，"Moriarty在意大利北部的联络人已经落网，他供出的信息已经足够引领我们进行下一阶段的行动了。"

Sherlock扫了一眼那几张纸，"我看完会消息你。"Anthea点点头，顺便给旁边空了的茶杯里填上水。Sherlock没有看她。今天的心理实验该结束了，现在他应该集中注意力练习起飞时候的平衡。垂直向上或者横向滑行转弯都很容易掌握，但是如果向前方起飞，平衡就成了一个很微妙的问题。他难得地感到疲惫。哦，如果John在的话，他会对自己在几天之内取得了这么骄人的成绩大加赞赏的，他从来不吝惜那些赞美的词语。Sherlock喜欢听到他夸奖自己，这样纯粹的称赞自己已经很多年没听过了，那感觉…真不是一般的好。

他努力打起精神来，垂直上升，然后盘旋了几圈，落在桌子边，开始读那些刚送来的材料。

也许他的样子真的太糟糕了， Anthea临走时都忍不住多说了句："别担心，都会好的。"

Sherlock多看了她一眼。那已经在Mycroft身边看过许多大风浪的女子送了他一个微笑，按着手里的黑莓走出去了。

"都会好的，"他轻轻念着，"John，都会好的…John，我…想你了。"


End file.
